(Original Country) Sector 14
I write novels. Fantasy novels. Sector 14 is the main setting in my trilogy "War of the Clans" which has yet to be published. This is my page for Sector 14 as a Hetalia character! Her name as a character is Kirie Notom Tra (KAI-rah NO-tahm TRAH) Appearance She is obscenely tall, at the very least nine feet. Her skin is dark blue, and her eyes are bright lavendar, as well as her hair. She wears the traditional clothing of the queen of the actual fictional country Sector 14 (yes, she is shirtless, no, it's not meant to be erotic) and carries a Lunarian dagger. She is slender, well-toned and quite muscular; the fictional country is a very warlike place. Background She is the oldest of fourteen siblings. Once, a priest named Roslyn made her thirteen siblings slaves and assimilated them, however Kirie was stronger than her siblings and was able to negotiate and bargain for her freedom. While her younger siblings are now servants for Roslyn's followers, Kirie lives independently of them and practices a culture that hasn't existed since her siblings (the other sectors) were annexed. She practices necromancy, and believes in spiritual connections. She is currently feared and respected by the other sectors as well as Roslyn. Personality She has three different personas, as a result of DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). The actual Sector 14 from the book trilogy I wrote has three levels of existence. Default persona: ' Kirie is a mysterious, apathetic woman who is very hotheadded and aggressive. She rarely speaks to anyone, and when she does, what she says is almost always politics-related. She is belligerent and despises most people unless they prove that they are worthy of her consideration. '"Amfracta" persona: Amfracta is far more sadistic than Kirie, often attacking others for her own amusement and pleasure. She screams quite frequently, and constantly needs to be told to quiet down. She is known for embarrassing Kirie. "Kirie (here pronounced KEE-rai)" persona: Kirie is a hopeless drunk, and can often be seen around random bars having drinking contests. Her favorite thing to do with her very few friends is play drinking games. She is slightly emotional and is known for embarassing the other Kirie even more than Amfracta does. Relationships Canada: Kirie, surprisingly, looks up to Canada quite a bit. They often speak of politics and whatnot, however Canada is peaceful whereas Kirie is a warmongerer. They are somewhat close, however Amfracta scares the living crap out of Canada. Roslyn: Kirie despises Roslyn more than anything else in the world. All three of her personas want to murder her. Trivia *Kirie's name has three different pronunciations. "KEE-rai," "KAI-rah," and even "Korea," though she dislikes the latter as it could get her confused with the actual Koreas. *In the different languages spoken in Sector 14 (actual fictional country), her name coud mean "Moon," "Wound," or "Leaf." *The fictional species created by me for the novels, called Tribals, are the main influence on her appearance. They are the most prominent and varied species in Sector 14 (actual fictional country). Their skin, eyes, hair and lips can be naturally any color on the visible spectrum. The NBT, Negative Blood Treaty, more commonly have skin ranging from green to blue to black. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Original character